


The Dark Angel

by Nerdimon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdimon/pseuds/Nerdimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kaneki had been an investigator and Amon was turned into a half ghoul? When the characters cross paths sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Meet Again

_Amon clenched his fists at his sides as he stared at the bloody mess displayed before him. His father’s dead eyes stared up at him and it took considerable concentration for Amon not to throw up. A sound behind him made him turn around quickly and he stumbled, not realizing how weak his knees were. Before he knew it a small set of hands belonging to a teenage boy were stabilizing him and the boy was looking at him with concern. “You have to run,” The boy urged and Amon heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked down and noticed that the boy wore a pin bearing the insignia of the CCG, or doves as he knew them. Amon finally realized what was happening and began to flee the scene. Before he got away he took one last long look at the boy and wondered why the young dove had decided to help a ghoul._

**5 years later…**

“Professor Koutarou!” The blonde student waved from down the block. Amon recognized him as Nagachika Hideyoshi from his philosophy class.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Hideyoshi. What brings you to this part of town?” Amon inquired. It was unusual for younger humans to venture into the district because of the higher number of ghoul attacks.

“Call me Hide. I’m actually meeting a friend of mine for a drink at a place called Anteiku. I heard they have the best coffee in the area!” Hide grinned with excitement. It wasn’t surprising for humans to go to Anteiku for coffee and it was the safest place for a human in the 20th ward.

“I’m actually heading to Anteiku myself. Why don’t I accompany you along the way?” Amon figured he should offer so he could protect Hide if any ghouls approach them along the way.

“That sounds great! I’d like you to meet my friend too. He’s really into heavy reading and philosophy and I think you two would get along. He may even know more than you,” Hide smiled jokingly and Amon felt the corners of his mouth quirk up into a smile.

“You may be right about that. Philosophy really isn’t my strong suite. My focus is actually the religion classes that I teach,” Amon idly touched the cross hanging from around his neck. Even though he was raised Catholic he couldn’t help but soak up the information about other religions like a sponge.

“Maybe I’ll take one of those classes before I graduate. I still have a few general education courses to take before I can finish my degree.”

“I should warn you that I am stricter in those classes since it’s my specialty,” Amon mused. Hide opened his mouth to reply but got cut off in the process.

“Hide! Sorry for being late. One of my investigations…”

The familiar voice trailed off from behind them and Amon felt a chill run down his spine. When he turned around he wasn’t surprised to see the boy from 5 years ago standing before him however he was a boy no longer. Amon’s body was frozen in place and all he seemed to be able to do was utter one word. “You…”


	2. The Start of Something New

Hide looked at the two men with a thoroughly confused look on his face. “You two know each other?”

Amon and the dove standing opposite him made no attempt at answering Hide’s question. They continued to stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Amon thought for a split second that the dark haired investigator seemed relieved but he brushed the ridiculous thought aside.

“Ken, what’s going on?” Hide’s tone turned serious. Amon knew there was a good chance that his student could feel the tension surrounding him.

“Hide, can we postpone our coffee trip? There’s something I’d like to discuss with this gentleman,” The younger man, Amon now knew was named Ken, finally turned to his friend and had an apologetic look on his face.

Hide sighed before finally replying. “You owe me one Kaneki.” He held his fist up in front of Ken and they did a fist bump before Hide walked away.

“Come on. There’s an alley nearby that nobody hangs out in during the day. We can talk there,” Ken grabbed Amon’s hand and pulled him along the street. Amon knew the alley he was talking about but wondered how he never saw Ken around the 20th ward before. He would have noticed him anywhere.

“Are you sure you want to be alone with me? You saw my kakugan and know what I am,” Amon’s couldn’t hide the disgust from his voice. He loathed himself down to his very core.

“I trust you,” Amon couldn’t believe the words that came out of Ken’s mouth. How could a CCG investigator say that he trusts a ghoul? Once the two reached the alley Amon pulled his hand from Ken’s and leaned back against one of the buildings. He wanted to put space between him and the dove especially since he was hungry.

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” Ken asked gently and Amon’s eyes snapped to his face.

“How did you know?”

“It isn’t hard to tell from a ghoul’s expression. It’s even easier to tell with half ghouls like you,” Ken shrugged like he was used to being around hungry ghouls.

“Why didn’t you turn me in back then? You were a dove in training right?” Amon figured he should be blunt and change the subject. He couldn’t think about eating at that moment, especially since Ken smelled more delicious than any human he’d ever been around.

“I was only 14 back then and you intrigued me. I didn’t want them to kill you before I had a chance to find out if you were a good ghoul or a bad ghoul. Since I saw you kill your ghoul father I had high hopes for what you would turn into,” Ken smiled and had a proud look in his eyes which left Amon perplexed. He couldn’t be proud of him could he?

“You knew I used to be human?” Amon finally realized why Ken let him go all those years ago.

“I did. The investigators thought you were a human with an eye patch but I knew you were hiding a kakugan. I told them that your father ate you and that is why they couldn’t find you that night,” Ken had a faraway look in his eyes and Amon knew he was remembering the past.

“Why weren’t you afraid of me that night? I must have looked like a monster,” Amon turned his head away hoping the shadows would cloud his face. He heard Ken’s footsteps and the shorter man reached up to turn Amon’s face back to him.

“You looked like an avenging angel with your ukaku kagune. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you,” Ken was looking at Amon like he was an idol and it took a minute for Amon to gather his thoughts.

“Ken, you’re too close,” Amon said hoarsely which made him realize how hungry he was and how delicious Ken smelled. He tried to take a step back before remembering that he was sandwiched between Ken and the building.

“You won’t hurt me,” Ken replied and his words almost sounded like an order.

“Please Ken…” Amon felt his eye turn into a kakugan and he lifted his hand to hide it but Ken grabbed his hand with his own. Amon looked down at the young dove and noticed that Ken was looking away with a pink face. At first Amon thought Ken was scared but soon realized he was embarrassed. Did Ken like him?

“Ken…” Amon found resolve and was able to utter the dove’s name gently, making the young man look at him. Amon could feel his own face turning a bright shade of red as he realized how handsome the dove actually was.

“Amon…” Amon lost all control as soon as his name left Ken’s lips. He pulled Ken to his chest and turned them around so that the younger man was the one pressed against the building. He pinned him there and ran his tongue along the dove’s neck which made Ken squirm underneath him. Amon questioned where his restraint came from as Ken continued to act like the ideal prey for a ghoul. “We’re playing a dangerous game Ken,” Amon warned but Ken only held determination in his eyes.

Amon pulled Ken’s shirt down revealing the other man’s collarbone. He grazed the skin his lips and nicked the flesh with his teeth. He applied a little more pressure causing the skin to be cut and a line of blood formed along the bone. Amon gazed down admiringly at the wound before nibbling it with his mouth. Ken whimpered and Amon pulled back thinking the younger man was frightened. When he realized Ken’s eyes held only lust he continued teasing Ken’s skin with his mouth.

“Amon, we should go somewhere more private,” Ken sounded like he was giving Amon an order again. Amon wished he could assert his dominance then and there however he agreed with Ken. He also figured they would be too loud in the alley.

“I know the perfect place."


End file.
